The present invention relates to a masking member used to protect the position where coating should not be effected.
Said masking member may be attached to said position to be protected from surface treatment by an adhesive layer in a case where said position is flat or a hole, an inserting part is formed in said masking member and said masking member may be attached to said position by inserting said inserting part in a case where said position is a hole, an inserting groove is formed in said masking member and said masking member may be attached by inserting said position in said inserting groove in a case where said position is panel shaped, or an inserting hole is formed in said masking member and said masking member may be attached to said position by inserting said position in said inserting hole in a case where said position is protrusion shaped. And said masking member may be removed from said position after surface treatment.
Hitherto, a masking member consisting of a thermoplastic resin in which an inorganic filler is mixed has been provided (Tokkai Hei 2-126966).
Polyolefin resin is a specially preferable thermoplastic resin since said polyolefin resin has good solvent resistance and when an inorganic filler is mixed in said polyolefin resin, said polyolefin resin is mechanically reinforced and the heat resistance of said polyolefin resin is improved by giving high thermal conductivity to said polyolefin resin such that said masking member can be reused.
However, said traditional masking member has heat resistance for about 150xc2x0 C. at most even if an organic filler is mixed in said polyolefin resin and said traditional masking member has a fault that said masking member may be deformed in the surface treatment process wherein heating at a higher temperature is required.
Further, a masking member consisting of an engineering plastic has been proposed but said engineering plastic may be expensive and have poor moldability.
To solve said problems, the present invention provides a masking member consisting of a plastic which is produced by polymerization using a metallocene compound as a catalyst and further a masking member consisting of a polymer alloy containing a plastic which is produced by polymerization using a metallocence compound as a catalyst. Desirably said plastic is a polyolefin resin or a polystyrene resin and a syndiotactic polystyrene resin is an especially desirable plastic.